gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimun of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilties, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is prefered. How to Apply All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five (5) users at one time. *Patrollers - six (6) users at one time. Archives If you are looking for old requests go to the archives page where you will find all of the wiki's past requests. *Archives Active Requests MattMythMaestro -Patroller Hello to you all, night or day, since I started on this Wikia I came with one interest, and that was to edit all day long and speak to fellow members like you reading and focusing about one of the biggest game series ever made, now I am here to speak about the Patroller position or an Chat Moderator as some of my friends have said I should apply for. Now, I know I have been blocked previously as words have been transferred, and me taking them into the wrong idea, but, with that I have always come up with a way to stop, accept and acknowledge the consequences, my grammar is at expected level and I believe my edits are too, as seen on previous fights, I want to stop and continue this Wikia in a peaceful "not always", but respectable level, in which all of us can communicate with one another without opinions and sides being taken, I also do not believe in favoring, what ever happens if one is at fault or both at fault, authority will be taken professionally and appropriately. If you are reading this I would love to have this honour to represent this wonderful Wikia, supplying a simple "Yes", would mean the world to me, and saying "No" is fine, just give me reasons and I will see how I can approve and fix that to improve my later and future applies, thanks for taking notice. - MattMythMaestro. Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:51, July 22, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes '- Ali Rocky (talk) 11:54, July 22, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:43, July 22, 2015 (UTC) *'Yep' - Super *'Yes' - 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 16:12, July 22, 2015 (UTC)' Comments *It hasn't been a month since you were blocked, but we need some more patrollers. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:51, July 22, 2015 (UTC) *A loyal friend and an amazing editor, such a good person that their are no words to describe his loyal character. --Ali Rocky (talk) 11:56, July 22, 2015 (UTC) *We need more patrollers. Even though you were recently blocked we need more patrollers and i feel you can still be trusted. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:43, July 22, 2015 (UTC) *Jingle bell jingle bell patrollers all the way! Haha, I'd be delighted to have you as a patroller here. Inactive Requests Demotion of AwesomeBoy Closed as Unsuccessful. - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:24, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I am posting a demotion request against AwesomeBoy due to multiple evil factors. Please read this by leaving all your personal bonds with Awesomeboy and think for the betterment of the wiki. AwesomeBoy has started spreading his off site hate about user Ali Rocky by conspiring against him. He blocked MythHunter2013 due to the the fact that he couldn't sustain any rejection, he got afraid when another user SuperMarioHunter protested and unblocked MythHunter2013 immediately terming it as testing. He did the same with another user named MattMythMaestro. He posted an anger filled message at MythHunter2013 wall, which was completely offensive, MythHunter2013 was about to leave the wiki but Ali Rocky convinced him. AwesomeBoy gossips about VaultBoy in a hate filled manner, again proving his hate for good user, previously a user also got blocked and degraded due to his teasing regarding a cricket match, which led the user to do wrong acts. The case is over but can't be ignored. AwesomeBoy slammed community ideas during a chat session which discouraged few users. He should be disbanded from the staff, until he proves himself as a better and co-existing user. You can check this thread for complete evidences. AwesomeBoy will repeat such acts if not stopped, this is exactly what Gunshow2 did to users. Please vote regardless of your friendship with Awesomeboy, think for the community. Vote Yes to demote Awesomeboy and vote No to let him to stay in the staff. TAKE A LOOK AT THIS. IT IS WHAT HAPPENED. LOOK AT IT BEFORE CASTING YOUR VOTE. Votes *'No -' Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:13, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:16, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Matthew103 (talk) 12:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes - ' --Ali Rocky (talk) 12:32, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *YES - MythHunter2013 (talk) 14:44,July 19,2015 (UTC) *Undecided - Super *'No'--MH007 / Send it by clicking here 15:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:16, July 20, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (talk) 05:54, July 20, 2015 (UTC) *'Both should respect each other and move on' - MattMythMaestro (talk) 12:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Comments *Now everyone is going to say i am supporting awesomeboy because he is my friend but it's not that. Check my reply on sasquatch's wall. That message on 2013's wall was not aggressive. That way if you are opposing a person, then you should be blocked for incivility. And Mario didnt protest. Awesome unbanned him before even mario saw it. I asked awesomeboy about it and he said "He's been inactive there all day too. I wanted to talk to him this morning, and he was not on chat for like 2 hours Now I just came and saw he still is online. So I banned him from chat". It is exactly what he said. He did it so that 2013 can become aware that he forgot about the chat. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:13, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *I was going to say no because I felt like it was just an argument in chat, but after reading about all of the other things he's done, then I feel like voting yes. I don't know, so I'm going to see what everyone else has to say on the matter in case any good points are made before casting my vote. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:16, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *After seeing everyone elses comments, I have voted no. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) *Just like AwesomeBoy said, I believe that Ali misunderstood AwesomeBoy by the word "heck", which I think started the fight between them and made Ali filed a demotion request for AwesomeBoy. No one will get demoted, for it's just a misunderstanding. - Matthew103 (talk) 12:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *This kind of behavior and abuses can't be ignored if a user is a staff member.--Ali Rocky (talk) 12:32, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *I was going to vote no untill i saw this "AwesomeBoy suddenly says "Ali, you don't like to be abused right? THEN GO JOIN GUNSHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"" on the arguement page.--MH007 / Send it by clicking here 15:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *I was demoted because I blocked AwesomeBoy.But AwesomeBoy is not demoted for banning MythHunter 2013 from chat and blocking MattMythMaestro that is unfair.--MH007 / Send it by clicking here 15:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) **Matt was blocked for incivility. Proof was given by SuperMarioHunter. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 15:34, July 19, 2015 (UTC) *Awesomeboy has not done anything that proves he is unfit continue being an Admin. Awesomeboy has, I believe, made some mistakes on the way he has handled a few things such as the block he did. However this situation between Ali and Awesomeboy does not warrant a demotion. Both Ali and Awesomeboy are guilty of continuing this grudge and disrupting the wiki. One of them should have come to a Bureaucrat and asked for assistance on the matter if they truly cared about the wiki. Going on and on arguing is immature especially if it's really about nothing. I think an Interaction Ban (see number 10 on Policy) should be in place between Ali and Awesomeboy so if they continue their pointless arguing they will be blocked. Otherwise this request should be to demote BOTH Ali and Awesomeboy. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:16, July 20, 2015 (UTC) **I also want to add that all users are entitled to their opinion and are not punished because of a different point of view as long as it's civil. Just for the record "heck" is civil; besides profanity is also allowed (see number 14 of Policy). --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:20, July 20, 2015 (UTC) **Sasquatch, I have my first proof in front of you. I'm sure Vault knows this, I never started this in the first place. I only said 'Who the heck' in a rheotorical way to Matt in that chat and there, Ali started it. I never wanted to even start all this shit when Ali started to exaggerate it. If you need any other proof, ask me. AwesomeBoy (contact) 04:36, July 20, 2015 (UTC) **Yeah, AwesomeBoy, I wrote that on the evidence page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) AwesomeBoy (contact) 04:36, July 20, 2015 (UTC) **Thanks, bro. AwesomeBoy (contact) 14:12, July 20, 2015 (UTC) *This just seems like a childish argument on the chat that has gotten way out of hand. This poorly written demotion request doesn't show me any qualifications for a demotion against Awesomeboy; but rather an Interaction Ban like Sasquatch said would be best for this situation. If anyone had a problem with Awesomeboy they should have contacted me or Sas to handle it. Boomer8 (talk) 05:54, July 20, 2015 (UTC) **I was trying to say the same thing. But Ali got way over his head and started to exaggerate the matter towards demotion, where else I wanted all this to end. Plus, another thing. I said that 'Who the heck' in a calm way, not a gangsta way, so why does he care? I asked that to Mario in a rheotorical way and Ali started interfering towards me and Mario's coversation. AwesomeBoy (contact) 09:41, July 20, 2015 (UTC) **I changed my vote because I also think it was like a childish argument on the chat that has gotten way out of hand.--MH007 / Send it by clicking here 09:23, July 20, 2015 (UTC) **This childish act could've been ignored if Ali didn't exaggarate it. AwesomeBoy (contact) 09:41, July 20, 2015 (UTC) *I'd say this request can be closed now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Matthew103 - Admin Closed as Successful. - Boomer8 (talk) 03:10, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Good day to you fellow myth-hunters! Last year, when I had reached the amount of edits needed for an Admin, I was thinking that I should post an RFP for the position, but I decided to wait for months and try to learn more in managing wikis. Now that I know a lot of things in wikis (I couldn't have done it without AwesomeBoy and Myth hunter), I finally decided to post an RFP. I'm active on this wiki almost everyday, and I want this wiki to be free of vandals, so yeah. If you want me to be an Admin, then vote 'yes'. But if not, then vote 'no' and please comment why you don't want me to become one. I'm not mad at anyone who says 'no'. Votes *'Yes' - Ali Rocky (talk) 15:13, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 15:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' ~ --''AwesomeBoy (contact) 16:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *'''Yes - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes - MH007 / Send it by clicking here 03:22, July 18, 2015 (UTC)' *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:55, July 18, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' -MattMythMaestro (talk) 10:39, July 18 (UTC) *YESS!!!!!!!!! - User:SuperMarioHunter *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 18:42, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Comments *You have all the requirements and above all you are honest, you agree to truthful statements irrelated to jealously and hatred. You are the one who busted a fake youtubers find. Ali Rocky (talk) 15:13, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *You are a great editor, patroller and now you have also bacome active again. No reason to say "No". Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 15:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *Honestly, I'm just gonna say, you're an ok guy to be an admin. But here's a condition I want everyone to accept : No more admins. I'm making a template now saying no more admins needed.--''AwesomeBoy (contact) 16:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC)'' *Same as Hunter - MH007 / Send it by clicking here 03:22, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Closed as Unsuccessful because the candidate didn't has the suitable requirements(Re-posted request in less than 1 month) - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 15:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) SuperMarioHunter - Patroller Hi, I'm SuperMarioHunter, I've improved my grammar a little bit and I would like to be protector of this Wiki I tried three times to be patroler but all were unsuccessful then I decided to improve my grammar and that's what I did but a little bit so if you want me to be patroller write YES if you dont want me to be patroller write NO Votes *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) *No - MH007 / Send it by clicking here 09:59, July 14, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:41, July 14, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Matthew103 (talk) 11:28, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Comments *The wiki policy states that you can not have been blocked in the last month. You have been blocked 2 times THIS MONTH (and we're only half way through it) and 3 times altogether. You literally got off your last block today. You constantly have arguments with other users that are the reason for your block which a staff member should absolutely not have. I think if you're ever going to become a staff member, it will be quite a while from now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) *It was not me -_- ask Myth hunter - Mario *It was still you who got blocked. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:29, July 14, 2015 (UTC) *Same as VaultVoy.MH007 / Send it by clicking here 09:59, July 14, 2015 (UTC) *Obviously, a number of rule violations will not make you a patroller. Also has it been 1 month since his last request? One can't re-post a request before 1 month. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:41, July 14, 2015 (UTC) *I see that you've improved your grammar, but you still need more practice. - Matthew103 (talk) 11:28, July 14, 2015 (UTC) MythHunter 2013 - Demotion Closed as '''Unsuccessful' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:23, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey guys. I am appealing for a demotion request against MythHunter2013, mainly due to his prolonged inactivity since January 2015. I hold the beleif that it is inequitable to those staff members who are regularly active. He should be stripped of his staff privileges to ensure certain regulations. Thank you.--MythHunter 007 / Want to talk 03:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'NO-MythHunter 007 / Want to talk 03:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC)' *'No'''---Ali Rocky (talk) 04:05, July 12, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Matthew103 (talk) 11:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:50, July 12, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 08:56, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Comments *I dont see a problem in him keeping his rights. He has already been moved to inactive. Nothing more is needed - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 05:10, July 12, 2015 (UTC) *I agree with Hunter here. - Matthew103 (talk) 11:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC)